As normal as it could possibly get
by Submit-to-Stupidity
Summary: While everyone think they act as if everything is normal, is it really normal? (Can tend to be confusing in later chapters)
1. Presentation

Disclaimer: All things that JK Rowling has created is hers, since she copyrighted it. This means I don't claim to own this story at all, it's all just for personal pleasure. I don't make money on it so if you sue me I'll cry... A/N: This is not to be taken seriously, or is it?

* * *

While he walked there, hurt and confused, he realized she was right. in fact, she had been right all along, he had just been too bloody stupid to understand. Instead of blaming himself, he had blamed her, yelling like the Weasly he was. And then the thought was gone and he ended up hating her for that selfassured smile saying she was right. "Bloody stupid bitch" he muttered as he walked by the quidditch field.Hermione, sitting where she always did (in the library, that is) and doing what she always did (reading, that is), found herself having a hard time concentrating on what she was reading. This being Hermione it was very rare. She should at least had been able to relate her situation to what she was reading, reading being her way of therapy and all. But she couldn't even do that, all she could think of was that stupid git. How dared he talk to her like that? Ungrateful, he said. Mean! He called Her, the nicest, most considirate and best-graded person on Hogwarts, Mean! She'd get him for that, her righteous talk wasn't enough. He would suffer for that.

"Mean, my ass" she muttered and turned her concentration towards the book once more.

As he walked through the corridors, muttering for himself, Draco gave murdering glances towards anyone, or anything, that came his way. He was in a foul mood today and felt like insulting someone. Come to thing about it, he was Always in a foul mood and always felt like insulting someone. But today he had decided not to take his two mindless bodyguards with him just to be sure he would get some. ('some' not being refered to as 'it'.) He noticed some third years talking and gigging while standing by a remarkably ugly statue of who-knows-what. Draco, being fed up with all this 'you-know- who-crap' decided to call it a grinch.

"Well well, what have we here" he said smirking and looking generally pleased with himself.

Harry walked through the corridors of Hogwarts feeling like a good boy who cared for everyone. In fact, his only reason walking through the corridors was to find someone to save. If he were lucky he might even bump into Malfoy, he thought smiling. Then he caught himself and rewrote that sentence in his head.

"If I'm unlucky, I might bump into Malfoy doing something really mean and Malfoyish" he said to himself.

Suddenly he heard noices in front of him and hurried down the hall to save some ass. And as he had expected, he saw Malfoy harrasing some third years. This was particulary bad since he himself was in his fith year, and harrasing younger students was very wrong, according to Harry. And so he rushed forwad with a heroic line on his thoughts. Now, the famous Harry Potter would save some innocent girls from the evil grip of Slytherins prince of evil, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, should this be put into the humor-category? It's not even funny, is it? Oh well, I'll just continue on it later. 


	2. Defenceless thirdyear hufflepuffgirls

Disclaimer: Own nothing, gain nothing

A/N: Try to laugh if it's funny...

* * *

Draco smiled, both inwards and outwards. They had baited, and was now crying with their pathetic little face buried in those pathetic little hands. He let out a laugh and was about to walk away from them, altogether pleased with himself, when he heard a voice.  
  
"How dare you say such things to defenceless, third-year Hufflepuff-girls you two-tounged Snake!" the Boy-who-lived said.  
  
Draco, hating the 'you-know-who' crap, decided to call him Grinch. Before answering the insult with something vicious, he threw a look on the defenceless, third-year Hufflepuff-girls. They seemed rather insulted being called defenceless, third-year Hufflepuff-girls and put up their practiced brave-Gryffindor face.  
  
"You should be careful who you insult, Potter. It may very well be the last thing you do as a famous golden-boy" Draco said putting up a smirk again. He liked putting up smirks.  
  
Harry, feeling rather insulted by the fact that Malfoy had said he'd insulted him, put up a brave-Gryffindor face and responded with heat in his voice. (No not 'that' kind of heat)  
  
"You should be careful yourself, Malfoy. You might end up ruining that slimy hair of yours."  
  
Draco was absolutely horrified by the thought of ruining his hair, but being a Slytherin and all, he just put up another smirk.

'  
  
While walking around and muttering, he made his way through the corridors of this weird castle that he knew nothing about. When he finally passed a sensitive painting of which he didn't even send a thought, he found himself lying on the floor screaming. After a minute of deep thought he shrugged and continued walking.  
  
'  
  
Hermione was where she always were, doing what she always did. She had been a bit bottered for a while but now her therapy was paying of and she had forgotten all about what she had tried to forget. She smiled happily and buried her face in the most interesting book she hadn't already read.

* * *

A/N: It wasn't that funny, was it? oh well, I'll continue on it some other time...


End file.
